A life of sadness
by the ultimate kh fan
Summary: What happens when you lost your lover? You live a life of sadness. What happens when you run into a buch of warriors? You become one and join the solitary path of a warrior. Theres Sor/Kai Rox/Nam Clo/Aer Tid/Yun Wak/Sel Rik/Xio plus some o/c.
1. Chapter 1

** "Dude! I can't believe he made that shot!" Shouted a disappointed brunette.**

** "Well believe it. And since he made the shot you owe me 999,999,999,999 munny Sora!" Loudly exclaimed a silver headed man. "Now hand it over!"**

** "Well you see Riku I don't have the munny. You should know that." Sora said while slowly backing up then turning around and sprinted as fast as he could.**

** "SORA!" Shouted Riku at the top of his lungs. He gave chase to the brunette in question.**

** "I can't believe Sora actually thought I wouldn't make that shot Roxas." Sighed a tall black haired man as he changed his beloved weapon back into a sword.**

** "Well Sora is known to make stupid assumptions and actions." Said Roxas in a calm manner. "By the way Scorpio have you seen Tidus, Wakka, and Cloud yet? They went to scout up ahead to make sure we wouldn't have any trouble an hour ago."**

** "I'm afraid not. But I'm positive they will arrive soon." He said in a calm manner. "I will be meditating till their arrival. Please wake me up as soon as they arrive."**

** "Ok man have a nice meditation." Roxas said quitely.**

** When Scorpio began his meditation he slowly began floating off the ground. A few minutes into his calming meditation he was ran into and knocked to the ground. "What the fuck?" He shouted scaring Riku who was busily strangling Sora. Scorpio slowly turned around his eye twitching from anger. "YOU ASS-HOLES! GET BACK HERE!" He quickly ran after Sora and Riku who were running like hell to get away from the pissed warrior. While running after them he changed his sword into its trident form.**

** "Watcha watchin?" Said a blonde man from behind.**

** "I'm watching Scorpio try to kill Sora and Riku for disrupting his meditation Tidus." Exclaimed Roxas while he was dying of laughter.**

** "Man I can't believe they did that again today." Said Tidus while chuckling. "You know it is times like these where giving Devon the nickname Scorpio was an accurate choice. Well anyway the only bandit Cloud, Wakka, and I ran into was shot and killed by a flaming bullet right when we were about to attack."**

** "We also found a town a half a klick from where we made camp." Cloud said in an emotionless voice.**

** "Yeah brudda there's lots of hot chicks there too!" Shouted Tidus excitedly.**

** Sora and Riku Collapsed right in-front of cloud panting. Soon after Scorpio arrived looking like he hadn't shed one drop of sweat. "We -pant- are -pant- sorry!" Shouted Riku while catching his breath.**

** "That's all I wanted to hear." Scorpio calmly said.**

** "We head out tomorrow morning at first light. When we reach the town up ahead we should be able to stay there for a week before we have to leave." Says Cloud in a monotone fashion.**

** "Ok. Who's turn is it to make dinner tonight because I made dinner last night." Quietly exclaimed Tidus.**

** All eyes turned to Scorpio. "Damn." He said disappointingly. "I guess I should start right away so we can get to bed."**

**2 Hours Later While Scorpio and Riku Are On Watch...**

** "Scorpio you joined our group 5 years ago and you still haven't told any of us why you were wondering the forest or why you joined up. So can you tell me why you did those things?" Asked Riku curiously.**

** "Well you see Riku it all began a few hours before you found me." He began. "But before I tell you that story you need to hear about my past..."**

**(A/N Yes this is my new story I hope you like it. I will put my other story on hold for a while so don't be surprised if it isn't updated 5 months from now. I'd like to hear about how well you like this story and if there is anything I should fix up or change just review or send me a PM. Thanks for reading everybody.)**


	2. Chapter 2

___**4 Centuries into the past…**_

__**"My mother's maiden name was Aqua Holland and my father's name was Ventus McCartney son of the great Vanitas McCartney" Resounded Scorpio's voice in Riku's head as he saw what Scorpio wanted to see.**

_** A teenaged girl was just leaving a wasteland filled with keyblades of every shape size and color imaginable. Her short blue hair is complimented by her black and blue, high-collared halter top with two pink, intersecting belts over her chest and black shorts. Her odd silver badge is easily seen. "Hey Aqua!" The blue haired girl turns around and gives her friend a bright smile.**_

_** "Hey when what's going on Ven?" Ventus is wearing a jacket that is half black and half white with two intersecting black belts covering his chest. He is also wearing grey and black caprice pants.**_

_** "Master Vanitas wants to speak with us about what will happen to our keyblades." Replies Ventus quickly before he grabs Aqua's hand and dragging her off towards where Master Vanitas is. In his rush he doesn't notice the slight pink tint on Aqua's cheeks. "Terra is already waiting for us. So we better hurry!"**_

** "Mother often spoke of that day." Spoke Scorpio with a tone full of sadness. "She often said: 'That day held one of the biggest surprises I had ever encountered or heard.'"**

_** "Ahh it's nice to see that my son is always in the pleasant company of young Master Aqua." Said Master Vanitas in a calm, collected tone. "Well anyway the evils that once threatened the peace of the lands have been locked away thanks to you Terra, Aqua, and my son Ventus." How proud he felt for their deed could be easily seen on his face. "I had spoken to Master Eraqus. We both agree that you three are to hang up your armors and to pass on your weapons to your children." Vanitas chuckled at their surprised faces.**_

_** "I can't believe we can actually return to a normal happy life!" Squealed Aqua.**_

** "Though that day harbored the biggest surprise for her… it was the day my father had proposed to her was one of her happiest." Riku could easily hear the sadness flooding into Scorpio's voice. But he still couldn't figure out why Scorpio was telling him about his parents.**

_** Aqua was quickly getting ready for the date Ventus was taking her on. They were going to a dance at Disney Castle. She was wearing a figure fitting aquamarine dress with a sapphire pendant. Aqua was also wearing matching high heeled boots to go with her dress.**_

_** When she exited her house she took a second to admire Ven's black and white tux. "Come on Aqua let's get to the party before all of the ordure's are gone!" Ventus grabbed her hand and ran with her to the party.**_

_** After hours of partying and dancing Ventus brought Aqua outside and onto one of the castle's many balconies. "Aqua, we have known each other for many years and have been through thick and thin." Ventus slowly got down onto one knee. "Will you marry me?"**_

_** Aqua's eyes filled with tears before she finally answered his question. "Yes. Of course I will marry you Ven." She admired her ring after Ventus slipped it onto her left ring finger.**_

__**"You see my parents were the ones who changed these lands for the better." Said Scorpio in Riku's head. "But after their excitement with the keyblades, my father became a blacksmith with his buddy Terra while my mother chose to train people in the ways of the mage. But during the entire time my mother was pregnant with me… my father was in the forges creating a sword that could rival the strength of the X-blade, leaving Terra to take care of my mother. When the sword was finally completed the exact I was born and his heart and soul entered the blade completing it and linking it to my heart." Sorrow had filled his voice but he continued. "The day after my birth mother heard of my father's death in the forges. She later married her and Ven's longtime buddy Terra to help take care of me. As soon as I was of the age of seven my mother trained me late into the afternoon all she knew of the art of magic and how to wield the keyblade. And Terra taught me late into the night all he knew about fighting and swordplay. At the age of twenty my mother, Aqua, and Terra died for reasons unknown. I found the sword my father died creating. As soon I touched the sword I heard my father's voice in my head telling me the sword's name was **_**Destiny's Defense. **_**Seconds after I gained all of the knowledge and experience my father had. And then on I never aged a day." Scorpio was silent a moment like he was banishing memories he wished not to remember before continuing the story. "The reason I told you all of that was to tell you how my sword came into existence. I lived a life of sadness after Terra and my mother died. But all that changed five years, seven months, twenty-one days, three hours, and two minutes ago…"**

_**A tattered looking version of Scorpio stumbled through two large wooden doors and landed on the sandy floor on the other side. You could easily his abs through his tattered, black muscle shirt. The lack of having an adequate amount of water from days of wandering the dessert left his skin dry. The lack of food for the days he spent wandering the dessert left him weak and feeble. Even if he used both arms he couldn't lift his beloved sword. Where he stumbled into was an Indian bazaar. Complete with hundreds of booths. A blonde haired woman walked out of busy alleyways of merchants and up to the dieing warrior at the entrance of the doors. She carefully slung one of his arms over her shoulder and dragged him back to her humble abode. **_

__**"You see Riku it was during the time I spent in Agrabah was when I met the most beautiful woman. The kindness she showed me by nursing me back to health had shown me it is possible for me to live a life filled more than just sadness." Scorpio's voice was filled with emotions. Riku was astonished by just a memory of a certain women could do with his usually depressed friend.**

** "Please tell me more about the woman that saved you." Riku's curious voice sounded through Scorpio's mind.**

** "Her hair was the same color as honey but full of life. Her heart was the purest heart you could ever find." Scorpio's eyes were closed as he described her. In his mind's eye he was looking at her beauty. "She helped me, a total stranger, regain my strength and my health."**

** Sora awoke at the time he was designated to be awake by so he could take over watch with cloud. Sora looked towards the entrance of the tent just to see everyone but Riku and Scorpio with their ears to the flap. Cloud looked over at Sora and put a finger to his lip. He understood immediately that something was interesting was going on outside that had everyone listening.**

** Everyone in the tent jumped at what they heard. "You know if you wanted to hear my story you could have just come out and listen you know." Everyone came out of the tent with their heads facing the ground. They were Ashamed they got caught… and right when they started listening too. The group all sat around the fire and when everyone got settled Scorpio continued his story.**

** "As I was saying she had a kind heart. It wasn't until I was conscious for more than a minute or two was I able learn the fair maiden's name. Her name was Kalila. I had fallen for her when she saved me. And when I say I fallen for her I had fallen for her hard."**

_**Light was slipping in through the window with curtains covering its opening. There, on the bed, was Scorpio sleeping fitfully. He was tossing and turning. His face was scrunched up like he was having a terrible dream. A woman walked into the room carrying a tray filled with delicacies found in Agrabah. She set the tray down on a nearby table and rushed over to his side. She shook his shoulder wake him from his troubled slumber.**_

_** He jerked up when he was awakened. Unfortunately he cracked heads with the women leaning over him. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Scorpio asked as soon as he the pain in his head lessened.  
><strong>_

_** The young women in-front of him smiled. His breathing was hitched for a minute. Her smile was beautiful. More so than his mother's smile. "It's quite alright. Hello? Are you listening to me? Hellooooooooo?" Scorpio quickly looked with a blush. He had been lost in her smile and accidently spaced out.**_

_** "I'm sorry for spacing out on you. Can you please repeat your-self?" He asked most of his blush had disappeared.**_

_** She giggled a little. He felt like he was listening to the most beautiful sound in the world. "I was saying it was alright. I know you didn't mean to hit our heads together. Here I brought you some food." As she went over to get the food for him, he took that time to quickly compose himself.**_

_** Just when he regained his composure she set the food onto his lap. "I hope this is ok I don't have much to offer." She said in a kind sweet voice.**_

_** He nodded. "Before I begin to eat may I get the name of the beautiful women who saved me?" Scorpio asked in a voice flooded with curiosity.**_

_** She blushed a little at his compliment before answering him. "My name is Kalila. May I get the name of the quite handsome man I saved?" She asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice. She watched as he had blushed a deep red from her compliment. She giggled at his tongue tied antics. "It's quite alright if I don't get your name. I would like having something to call you that's different from 'the man passed out in my bed' when I talk to my fiancé about you."**_

_** He quickly recovered. "I'm sorry if I caused any inconveniences for you. But my name is Devon." He said quickly to answer her question. "And I'm glad a kind hearted soul like yours found me and not some bandit. The most valuable thing I have me is my sword. And it is one of a kind. My father had made it for me before he died. And that was over twenty-one years ago."**_

_** "That's odd because you don't look a day over twenty. But anyway why were you wondering the dessert? Especially with that black trench coat of yours?" She asked with curiosity oozing from her voice.**_

_** "Well I was tracking a strong source of darkness and I guess I wasn't prepared enough to travel the dessert. And to answer your second question I always wear my black coat including on long journeys." He answered without hesitating. He didn't notice how close he had gotten to her. "And I have a feeling the being of darkness is somewhere in this city." When she turned her head up to look into his eyes their lips touched for a brief moment. They quickly separated with bright red faces.**_

_** "Well I… uh… should tell my fiancé that you`re… uh… awake so he can finally meet you." Kalila said with an obvious distraction.**_

_** Once she closed the door Devon slapped himself hard in the head. "Smooth Devon, smoooooth." He mumbled to himself before he retrieved his sword. Kalila had just returned from telling her fiancé the good news in order to see Devon holding the weapon that was passed down to him from his parents.**_

_** "I don't remember seeing that weapon when I brought you back here. What is it?" She asked completely forgetting what she came up to do.**_

_** "This is one of the many forms of the keybade. But when I got it originally it was long with a bright light blue as its shaft and the tip that slightly resembled a clock. I prefer to keep it in this form because it reminds me of my old friend and what I am." He said with a tone that slowly got darker. "I am a monstrocity neither a being of light nor dark and so is this keyblade: neither light nor dark. But I am looking for its most powerful form which my mother had said that both my father and grand-father had wielded for a short amount of time." He silently clipped Monstrocity to his side while Kalila was mulling over what he said. When he cleared his throat it made Kalila jump. "Weren't you going to tell me your fiancé is ready to meet me?"**_

_** "Oh yeah! Wait. How did you know what I was going to say?" She asked curiously.**_

_** "I was born with the ability to read creatures of any origins minds." And with that he walked out the door.**_

**(A/N Sorry this took so long I've had a lot of interruptions lately. This is part one of Scorpio's flashback. There will be flashbacks from all of the warriors before they head into the town. I know the first part of this chapter seems kind of meaningless but it explains why he has the weapons he has. Also in the flashbacks there will be similar occurrences to explain why someone has a certain item. The next chapter will be BIOs of all of the characters seen so far. The BIOs will include info about their personalities and what weapons they may or may not carry. I like to say thank you for reading this chapter and I'm not sure when ill begin to work on Kingdom Hearts Rewritten again. Please Review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

"**As I was traveling down the stairs following Kalila, I couldn't ignore the sensation of that my quest through the dessert to find the strong source of darkness will soon come to its end. When I looked down at Monstrocity I noticed it was glowing because of its proximity to the darkness. I quickly un-summoned it before she noticed." Said Scorpio in the other warrior's minds.**

"_**I hope you and my fiancé will get along. I'm afraid of what he might do to you if you anger him. He is a very important person here in Agrabah." Kalila says right before opening the door at the bottom of the staircase.**_

_**Scorpio followed her through the doorway. He saw some nice looking furniture that was shades of tan and white. The walls were an extremely dull yellow. Sitting in the lazyboy by the door Scorpio saw a man dressed in black with a cape that inside was red. He had a tall hat that resembled a funky top hat. Plus he had a weird looking beard.**_

"_**You must be the man my soon to be wife told me about. It is nice to see she may have her bed back. By the way I am called Jafaar." Said the funny looking man in a self-important tone.**_

_**Scorpio eyed him wearily. He could tell he wouldn't be getting along well with this man. Besides the obvious he could sense something not right with the man. "My name is Devon. The wielder of the key blade of eternal twilight. I hope you are not the heartless being of darkness I have come to slay." Scorpio said with mild distaste for the man before him. " And now if you don't mind I must take my leave before I pose any more of a burden to you Kalila."**_

"_**Oh! You weren't any kind of burden to me at all and you still haven't eaten since you have awakened." She said before forcing Scorpio onto the couch and running up the stairs to get the tray of food.**_

"**I knew right when I met Jafaar that he was the creature I was searching for. His entire being radiated power that was corrupted by the darkness." Resonated Scorpio's voice in their minds.**

"_**My senses are not fooled by your charms Jafaar." Exclaimed Scorpio in a dangerous and calm tone. "In fact your charms do not even inhibit my senses to any degree at all." He said while glaring at him with a gaze that would freeze anyone in their tracks.**_

"_**I have no clue what you are talking about." He denied with a sick and twisted grin.**_

"_**Cut your fucking crap, Jafaar. I suggest if you want to be rid of me quietly you defeat me in battle tonight outside the bazaar in the dessert." Said Scorpio right before Kalila came into the room and gave the tray to Scorpio.**_

"**After I finished eating I said my thanks and left the house of the kind hearted maiden. I went to the entrance of the dessert in the bazaar. Right when I was leaving through the doors someone slipped a note into my pocket and disappeared into the crowd." Said Scorpio. "After I closed the doors securely I raid the note. It was from Jafaar and said he will be there at midnight to do battle with me."**

_**7 hours and 31 minutes later…..**_

_**Scorpio left his meditation when he felt the source of darkness approach him. "So your note truly did not lie." Said Scorpio before he turned to Jafaar. "Draw your blade I shall give you the honor to draw it before me. And do not hold back or you shall die even quicker."**_

"_**I think not. And it was nice of you to pick a secluded spot for the battle. And goodbye. Because I do believe you shall not live long enough into this night to watch me burn the city to the ground!" Shouted Jafaar before summoning millions of Kurt Zisas to destroy Scorpio. **_**(Quick A/N Kurt Zisa is the name of one of the extremely irritating optional heartless bosses from kingdom hearts 1. He is extremely difficult to defeat due to his special attacks even for a team of level 100 characters.)**

"_**FUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK MEEEEEEE!" was Scorpio's battle cry before he engaged his enemies. Scorpio was mainly forced onto the defensive due to the sheer number of the heartless attacking him all at once with melee attacks. Scorpio finally got pissed off enough with is enemies 3,000 in to use one of his best defensive moves. "HELLFIRE WINGS!" shouted an extremely pissed off warrior. Wings made of the hottest fires formed onto his back right before he took off into the sky. "As the darkness's blades rain upon me…" said Scorpio as he began his chant. "…. I shall not bow to its might and I shall summon Hell's fury to aide me in my plight. DESTINY'S FINAL DEFENSE: TWILIGHT'S EDGE! SPECIAL FUSION FORM NUMBER TWELVE: THE ULTIMATE SHEILD CANNON!" Shouted Scorpio in a voice full of determination and fury. And in a blinding light the bladed shield on his arm grew twice its size. Then it coated his arm in a thin, flexible layer of diamond before the shield gained a barrel and grew a handle to be held in its owner's hand complete with a button to shoot.**_

"_**WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU BASTARDS YOU WONT KNOW YOUR ASSS" FROM YOUR GODS DAMN FACES!" Shouted Scorpio in blind fury right before whispering: "Hell's fire blast." He pressed the button on the handle and aimed at the hordes of Kurt Zisas'. An inferno of fire so hot that the air around it froze was launched at them**_

_**None of the heartless was left standing after that move. All of them were obliterated including the hearts they held. The sand that was hit by the blast was turned into glass. Scorpio then swiftly flew to Agrabah hoping he will reach Jafaar in time to stop him.**_

**(A/N I have decided to wait to create the bio's until after all of the warrior's had their flashbacks. And I am sorry for going so long without updating but I've been extremely distracted and have had a lot on my plate that forced me from trying to continue either of my stories.)**


End file.
